


First Kiss

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick one-shot about Nanao's and Shunsui's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the first time for everything series, I'm hoping to write a one shot for reach relationship "first" I can think of (things like first date, first kiss etc). I have about 10 ideas fleshed out with possibly a few more too if I can think of some plots for them. I hope you enjoy.

She barely reached the top of his chest. The very top of her hair, scooped up and pinned back, stopped a fraction below his shoulders as he rested a large hand on the back of her head, his fingers playing with the few loose strands at the nape of her neck the other on the small of her back holding her tightly.She was looking towards the ground, at what it was impossible to tell; her face pointed away from him, body nestled closely into his. It was cold even for this early in the year and out here neither of them were really dressed for it. It didn’t matter, not now not while they clung together, this was worth the risk of a chill.

It had been a long time coming, far too long in his opinion, her words from minutes before the sweetest music he could have ever imagined. It seemed almost like a dream; a half-truth to disappear in the harsh light of day, like it had so many times before.

However, for a dream it was too real, he could smell her perfume, a sharp refreshing citrus, as it implanted itself in his consciousness, feeling her chest rise and fall; each fraction of movement, every intricacy, every nuance forming part of this new impression of her in his head. There was not enough time to take it all in, not now anyway, later for sure. He would learn it all, as long as she remained by his side; he would be the most ardent of students.

He wanted her closer, as near as two people could be and pulled her to him desperately, hungrily, letting one hand roam upwards, savoring each touch, every new sensation. Relishing in the way her body reacted as he traced the outline of her spine, the graceful curves of her hips as he placed a hand on her waist, the feel of her head resting against his torso. Boundaries broken, lines crossed, neither of them cared.

Her hands traced the collar of his uniform, drifting down towards the opening, across his stomach causing his breath to catch, his heart to skip a beat. Fingers tips delicate, gingerly exploring over the top of his clothes coming to rest at his waist, he could only imagine how they would feel across his bare skin. It was a feeling he could get used to.

He realized for the first time, just how much smaller she was compared to him, seemingly delicate, a little slip of a thing he would have said if he hadn't have known better. Yet still she was so perfect, _so wonderful and all mine_ , he thought. _Dear God, after all this time, amazingly all mine_.

She was looking towards him now and he eagerly glanced down to meet that gaze, her beautiful eyes, shining in the dusk, full of moonlight. She wanted guidance, looking for him to point out the next steps, forgetting this was as new to him as it was her. An air of expectation hung between them, weighing heavy on his shoulders, he’d always been her first choice for help and advice over the years, why should now be any different. He wanted to say something, anything, offer reassurance that this was what he wanted and he knew where they went from here, even though he didn’t. He wasn’t sure what words would do justice to his thoughts right now. He came up empty, not one single thing did the trick , his head a sordid jumble of imagery and sentences half finished.

“Nanao-chan” he settled for her name, each syllable given new meaning as he spoke them, the word coming out horse, strangled.

“Captain” she was spellbound, hypnotized, her lips heavy with the burden of the unspoken.

That wouldn’t do he thought, not for a moment like this; formalities such as titles were for offices and work and for the others, for the ones he didn’t want to know yet. The rumour mill worked quickly, he’d rather keep this between them, enjoy the wonder of this moment for as long as he could; the rest of the world could wait. To hell with the formalities, it wasn’t the time or the place.

“Shunsui” he corrected, inviting her in offering her a new level of intimacy.

She repeated; the word in her voice alien to his ears but welcome all the same. How long had he waited to hear his name spoken by her mouth? An agony he'd never have to experience again.

He bent down, bestowing a gentle kiss, a first kiss, the first of so many to come, half worried she’d lose her nerve then and there and push him away. She froze, body stilled and shaken at the unexpected contact slowly relaxing, sinking further into him the longer he kept the connection. Her lips, divine, pure ambrosia, left him punch drunk and weak as they broke away. He cupped her face with his hand, the smooth angle of her cheekbones, resting in the rough skin of his palm. He grinned, slack jawed and speechless, forever smitten.

The next move came from her; rising up on the tips of her toes to let their lips meet once more. The second one better than the first, better than he could have ever anticipated. She murmured her agreement, a quiet moan escaping her. He straightened up, placing a finger on her lips, not wanting to draw attention if he could help it, they were in the courtyard; the barracks a stone’s throw away from them. Walls could talk, especially in close quarters.

In the shadows of the pale moonlight, they clung together, trading kisses back and forth delighting in their new found unity, the dream dimming, and drawing away becoming a happy reality. The dawn of a new chapter with the best yet to come, he was a happy man indeed.


End file.
